


[podfic] Hockeyed Up

by Sophie



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Anxiety Disorder, Bitty doesn't know how to use Twitter as well as he thinks, Canadian hockey playing robot having sex, Coming of Age, Fluff, Hockey, M/M, Panic Attacks, Past Drug Addiction, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, trufax Québécois accent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 05:32:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5856091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophie/pseuds/Sophie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are many things on Jack's mind. Namely: hockey, hockey, Bitty, hockey, anxiety, hockey, hockey, anxiety, Bitty, hockey, hockey, anxiety, and hockey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Hockeyed Up

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hockeyed Up](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2674091) by [Sophie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophie/pseuds/Sophie). 



> "Hockeyed Up" read aloud.
> 
> Cover art by [yue_ix](http://archiveofourown.org/users/yue_ix/pseuds/yue_ix). She's the best <3
> 
> Note that I have a French Canadian accent, but it's sort of in character for this fic because it's from Jack's POV. Awesome, wow!

**Download:** [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/download/bc1nekcdk2np2gi/Hockeyed+Up+-+Sophie.mp3) (95MB)

 **Length** : 1:43:39


End file.
